Miss Independent
by MischkaMichi109
Summary: Belle hangs out in Mr. Gold's pawn shop hoping to spend some alone time with him. The shop is unusually busy that day and one customer in particular sparks an interesting feud.


"Why did I let you come to the shop with me today, again?"

"Because you needed help with something…"

"I don't remember saying that." Mr. Gold stroked the bottom of Belle's chin with his pointer finger. He leaned his body against hers.

"Well, you did…" Belle smiled, her back pressed against the wall.

He reached his lips to her ear, now twirling a lock of her brown hair between his fingers.

"I think you just wanted to tease me at work…" He whispered, about to rest his lips on hers…

_Ding, ding, ding_

Mr. Gold pulled his face away to look at Belle in the eye.

"I'll be back." He smiled at her, brushing her cheek with his palm as he walked out of the back room. All she could hear was the sound of his footsteps and his cane hitting the floor.

Belle was beginning to get annoyed at the little bell in the front door that rang loudly, announcing the arrival of another customer. Every time it rang, Mr. Gold would step out of the back room to answer its call. She had come to work with him expecting almost no one to come to his shop (like usual) but today was strangely busy. All she wanted was a full day with him, to share kisses and just talk, but he was always being pulled away from her just before she could rest her lips on his. He would be talking to customers for as long as 30 minutes; Belle would eavesdrop on their conversations, bored to the bone. Sometimes her curiosity would get the best of her and she would start touching the strange objects on the shelves and the ones that sat on Mr. Gold's desk.

When she would hear the little bell ding again she would quickly returned to her spot on the stool in the corner, but this time was different…only one minute after leaving the back room, she heard an argument arising between Mr. Gold and a familiar voice…

"Mr. French, What can I do for you today?" His voice sounded casual.

"I heard a rumor going around; something about you…and _Belle_." The voice of her father rang in Belle's ears as she made her way closer to the cloth that concealed the back room. She wanted to get a better listen, but didn't dare reveal herself to the two men standing only a few feet away.

"And what would that be, Mr. French?" His voice a bit more harsh.

"You and Belle were spotted in Granny's Diner having lunch…and apparently this has been a regular occurrence."

"And who was the one to reveal such information to you, Mr. French?"

"That's not important, but what _is_ important is you staying away from Belle. You will ruin her life like everyone else in this town! I don't want you hurting someone as innocent as she is! You don't deserve to lay a finger on her…"

"Father please stop!" Belle pushed aside the black cloth and stepped into the room. Her tone was strong, filled with what she believes.

She really was Miss Independent, doing as she pleases.

"Oh, so it _is_ true? You _have_ been seeing each other…and apparently there's _more_! Tell me Gold, what exactly have you two been doing in your shop? Up to no good, I bet!"

"Nothing! I've literally been sitting in his back room doing _nothing_! I came to work with him hoping to be able to spend some time with him…but every time we start a conversation someone comes in, interrupting us to criticize Rumpelstiltskin! Yes, he has done some horrible things in the past, but he isn't doing anything now, so why doesn't everyone leave him alone… Leave _us_ alone?"

"Belle please! Stop playing games and come home with me…this man, this _monster_, will ruin your life!" he pleaded.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again, father!" Belle crossed her arms and planted her feet hard onto the ground.

"You did. And you said the same to _him_!" Her father pointed a finger at Mr. Gold.

"_Yes_, I did say that, but he was the only one who actually stood up and listened to me! After you tried to erase my memories, he was the one to stand up and tell me the truth, while you were rolling in your glory of trying to ruin _our_ lives!"

"And how do you know he's telling the truth? How do you know he's not covering himself up and filling your head with lies…and I only want what's best for you, Belle!"

"Father! I'm not a child! And I am certainly not stupid! I trust him because I _love_ him! Letting me love who I want to love is doing what's best for me…or at least dropping it and letting us be!" Belle's tone rose a bit in frustration.

"You have no idea what he will do to you!"

"No! _You_ have no idea what he will do to me! This is _my_ life! _I_ get to choose who I love, not you! There are no arranged marriages or marrying for riches in this world. _I_ get to choose! And I choose _him_! You can either learn to accept it or you can just leave us _alone_!" Belle spat the words at her father and made her way to Mr. Gold's side, wrapping one arm around him and he did the same. She stood there glued to his side.

"Then if this is your choice and if you regret it…if he hurts you and you have nowhere to go, don't expect me to help you!" Her father glared at her, his tone grave.

"And I don't expect it will _ever_ happen. He would _never_ hurt me, because _he loves me, too_." She hissed back.

"Belle, it's just a _mask_…it's a _trick_!" Her father just wouldn't give up. "All he really wants is to put his _greedy_ hands on you. He wants to have his way with you and then _shun you out_! He could _never _love anyone, Belle! He's a _monster_. He's not _capable _of love!" He father protested. He would do anything in that moment to get Mr. Gold's hand that is now on her shoulder off her.

"And that's where you're wrong, Mr. French. You see, in this world, I am a normal man…minus the magic. You see, I would never call Belle a _play thing_ for me to use and shun out. I don't toy with the people I love, _especially_ Belle. As for getting my way with her, well, let's just say almost 100 percent of the time, she suggests the idea to me, not the other way around. I can tell you I don't hold back on those sorts of things, Mr. French. What Belle wants Belle gets, and if she wants to make love to me she can." Mr. Gold said as if it were a casual thing to talk about. He smiled widely.

Both were speechless. Mr. Gold laughed to himself satisfied. Normally he wouldn't share his sex life with a complete idiot, but after seeing his jaw drop he just couldn't resist.

He looked down at Belle who was bright red. He just pulled her closer to his side. Her father just stood there not sure whether to punch Mr. Gold's face in or just walk out right then and there.

"He's right." Belle broke the silence. "I do that because I love him. And he would do anything to please me…and I would do anything to please him!" Belle turned to look at Mr. Gold in the face. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with so much force he almost fell over. When the kiss ended she turned back to her father.

His face was shocked and then it turned to disgust.

"See? Do I look like I'm hurt? Am I dyeing on the floor right now? No, I'm not! So leave!" Belle yelled at her father and pointed at the door.

Without a word he stumbled out, heated to the core. They knew this wasn't the end of it.

"I'm sorry I went as far as I did. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Especially in front of your father…" Mr. Gold sighed and rested his palm on his forehead. He was exhausted from all the commotion.

"It's alright…I mean he's gone now." Belle made her way over to the door and flipped the sign on it to "closed". Then she locked it, making sure no one would barge in.

"So, where were we?" Belle grinned at him walking back over, swaying her hips in the process. He had no time to answer because her lips were already upon his.


End file.
